


For the Better

by szhismine



Series: Revekah Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night when Skyhold is hosting a massive celebration, Cullen needs to ask the Inquisitor an important question. Very fluffy, minor angst and the tiniest hint of smut. Set a few months after the end of the game, but otherwise no major spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the Inquisition would host a massive party to celebrate its victory over Corypheus, so I decided that this should take place during said party. Set about... six months after the end of the game. Possibly the first in a series (or second if you count my other fic, Checkmate, which is not required reading for this). Please review, let me know your thoughts, and suggestions for improvements are welcome :)

Cullen made his way wearily up the stone steps to the battlements, toying with the the top button of his heavy formal coat. It was similar to the one he had worn at Halamshiral, except it was a dark blue with gold trim. Each member of the Inquisition wore a variation of those colours to the day's celebrations, but none had made quite an impression as the Inquisitor herself.

Revekah Trevelyan, the Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste to the world. Becky to her friends and family. To him, she was simply the love of his life.

The evening was quickly turning into night, the last dim rays of the sun fading from the horizon. Torches were lit all over the grounds, servants and soldiers scurrying to and fro. After months of preparation, the Victory Feast had begun. Empress Celene, King Alistair and the new Divine herself were in attendance, and royalty throughout Thedas had gathered to honour the Inquisition's accomplishments, and to thank the Herald personally for her efforts in saving the realm. Many of the formalities had already been seen to, and so the festivities became... louder. No one but he saw Revekah slip away, and he was absolutely determined to catch her alone.

She was standing near his tower, the spot of their first kiss, and many of their kisses afterwards. It was their spot; he could always find her there. Her back was to him as she stared out at the distant mountains. She made no indication that she heard his footsteps, so he stopped, taking the opportunity to look at her still form.

Her dress was form fitting, only flaring out slightly at the hips. Gold ribbon cinched her waist, and gold lacing criss-crossed up the back. Thin shoulder straps kept the dress up, and her forearms were covered in long silk gloves. The style was quite different from the current fashion, showing more skin than was usually acceptable at court. But this was Skyhold, not Val Royeaux or Denerim, and she needed to stand out.

Cullen remembered the murmuring and hushed gasping as she entered the hall earlier that day. It was an excited and reverent buzz, which increased significantly when she took his arm and he escorted her up to Skyhold's throne. He tried to ignore the knowing glances of their friends, and he blushed when he caught his sister's eye, but couldn't resist the smile that crept onto his face. Especially when he saw the crestfallen looks of many of the Orlesian guests. While the attention made him uncomfortable, a small part of him also felt proud. She chose him over everyone else. Becky made him feel special, a feeling no woman had ever given him.

Taking a deep breath, Cullen felt his pocket for the item within, making sure it was still there. Now it was his turn to make _her_ feel special, to choose her. Taking another breath to squash the sudden rising of his nerves, he finally moved to stand next to his Inquisitor.

She turned her head to look at him, eyeing his top button with a smile. “Getting undressed already? Does that mean we're done for the evening?”

Chuckling, Cullen wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. “Not yet I'm afraid, we have at least five more hours of mingling to look forward to. But I think we've earned a short break.” He frowned, feeling her cold skin even through his gloves. “Let me give you my coat, you're freezing.”

Revekah turned to face him fully, sliding her fingers up his chest. “I'm alright, I don't mind the cold. It was getting much too hot inside.” Biting her lip, she undid the next button. “If you want to take your clothes off, however..” her fingers moved down his coat.

Cullen grabbed her hand and kissed it, reluctantly stopping that train of thought. “Soon, my love,” he murmured in a low voice. He brushed his lips over hers softly, teasingly. “There was... something I wanted to discuss first.” He winced at how formal that sounded, but it was enough to get Becky to pay attention. “What is it?” She frowned slightly.

_Andraste preserve me._ Cullen lifted a hand and gently brushed a strand of Becky's hair back, tucking it behind her ear, receiving a wide smile from her in response. Bringing his carefully prepared speech to mind, he steeled himself and opened his mouth- and promptly forgot the entirety of it.

Having completely lost his senses, he didn't know any time had passed at all until Becky raised an eyebrow at his stunned silence. “Are you alright?” He shook his head, struggling to find the words- any words. “I- uh...” _Help._ “Do you, uh...” he rubbed the back of his neck. _Maker's breath, why? Why must I be so-_

Becky ran a hand through his hair, and the sudden touch was enough to toggle his memory. “Do you remember our first kiss?” he blurted out. She gave him an odd look, wondering why he would bring that up. But she indulged him, answering, “of course I do.” She pulled away from his warmth. “I remember how surprising it was. I expected you to make up some excuse and get back to work after we were interrupted.” Cullen blushed.

“I _was_ about to kiss you before that messenger arrived,” he said defensively. “And... I'd have gone mad if I'd had to go one more second without knowing the taste of your lips.” His confidence returned with his memory, and he moved to press his body against hers, inhaling her lightly perfumed scent.

Now it was her turn to blush. “Cullen... sweetheart, why so eloquent all of a sudden?” She nuzzled his cheek as he laughed. “I've been practicing,” he admitted. In front of his mirror, in front of his father and- well, his whole family really. He had always been a shy boy, and his family offered their support, as they always had before. Luckily they knew how to keep a secret, unlike other people he knew, which is why none in the Inquisition knew of his plan for the night.

Becky grinned up at her charming commander. “Oh? And what else have you planned on telling me?”

His nerves finally calmed down, he trailed soft kisses over her forehead, her nose, her jaw. His hands roamed over her waist and up her back. Becky involuntarily arched into his tender touch, a quiet moan escaping her lips. She gripped his arms tightly. “Cullen-” she gasped.

He pressed his lips against her ear. “I plan on telling you that when we met, I was still trying to put the shards of my broken life back together. For ten years I was little more than a miserable, joyless man. I forgot who I had been, what I had wanted from life.” He hugged her tightly. “After Kirkwall, I finally had a glimmer of hope, despite my suffering, or maybe because of it.” He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her breath against his neck. “And then... you fell from the sky and into my life.”

Becky kissed his neck softly. “I had no idea what I was doing, why I was chosen to...” she shook her head. “My life changed completely that day. The first time after the Conclave I felt I had any control over my life again was when I was able to make you blush with my awkward flirting.”

“And I was only too happy to be at the receiving end of your teasing,” Cullen deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “Maker's breath, when you asked me about my vows I was ready to run headlong into the Breach itself.” His tone was light, but Becky knew he was also somewhat serious. An apology on her lips, Cullen silenced her by leaning his forehead against hers. “And I would have run into the Breach a second time if it meant you'd kept talking to me.”

“Why are you telling me this Cullen?” she asked shyly, avoiding his gaze. The way she said his name gave him the last bit of courage he needed. _Now or never_ he thought to himself.

Cullen held both of Becky's hands in his own as he whispered, “look at me”. She did. There was no turning back now. “I know I don't have much to offer you, other than my love. I don't have any fancy titles, but I don't care. The only title that could ever mean anything to me would be that of 'your husband'. Rev-” he paused to clear the lump that suddenly formed in his throat as he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Revekah Trevelyan... Becky, my love,” he got down on one knee, squeezing her hands gently, “will you marry me?” He blinked hard to hold his own tears back.

Without hesitating, Becky knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing, saying yes over and over as she kissed him all over his face. He grabbed her waist and twirled her around as he stood up, his heart feeling like it would burst from the sudden rush of happiness he felt.

“I love you.” Breathless, she cupped his face, kissing him deeply. Cullen pressed her against the battlements as his tongue slid into her mouth, moaning as he reached for the delicate lacing on her dress. He undid the knot and loosened the bodice of her gown, fumbling as Becky's hands went to his belt and unclasped it.

Pulling back briefly, he trailed hot, wet kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck, sliding her dress down to expose her breast band. She pulled open his coat roughly, luckily without any of the buttons popping off. “My office,” he groaned as she untucked his undershirt, her palms pressing against his flat stomach. Cullen kissed her mouth again, his mind blank as Becky moved her hands to his-

“Inquisitor! The Empress wishes to- oh, uh-”

The lovers jumped apart, Becky hiding behind the commander as she hiked her dress up best she could. Cullen turned on the spot and snarled at the messenger, of course it was _**the**_ messenger, of all the people in Skyhold, it was him _again_ , “ **WHAT** , **what do you want?** ” he yelled at the subordinate, who at least this time knew he was interrupting something.

“Nothing, I... I should go...” he ran away, and Becky swore she could hear him say to himself, “I swear I'm not doing this on purpose-”

Breathing heavily, Cullen's shoulders sagged, glancing at the Inquisitor with longing and regret. She met his eyes... and then burst out laughing. She slid the straps of her dress back on and turned. “Lace me back up please?”

Dumbfounded, he tightened the bodice, then she helped him with his clothes. As she smoothed his hair back to its usual immaculate state, he finally cracked a smile. “I may owe that man an apology,” he said sheepishly.

“Well, it wouldn't be a romantic moment if it wasn't interrupted in the most embarrassing way possible,” Becky replied. Cullen laughed, kissing her cheek. “I love you,” he said, taking her hand. “We should get back, sounds like you're needed. And... we should share the news.” He brought her hand up to kiss it, and froze.

_The ring._

Sighing, he gave Revekah an apologetic look. “I may have, uh... forgotten something,” he mumbled, fishing the piece of jewelry out of his pocket. Clearing his throat, he held it up, and Becky's eyes widened.

The silver band was carved in the shape of three entwined vines, small detailed flowers encircling it. Looking closer, she saw they were Andraste's Grace. In the middle was a small green gem, almost the same shade of green as the mark on her hand had been.

Stunned into silence, Becky stared at the ring, as Cullen shifted nervously. “I, I know it's not much. The band itself actually used to be my grandmother's wedding ring, I thought the type of flower was appropriate. The jewel itself actually belonged to my sister, she found it when she was little, she was visiting the mine and...” he trailed off, trying not to panic as Becky still hadn't reacted at all. “My father is a metalworker and my brother is a jewelcrafter, they were happy to... help...”

Sadness. That was the emotion finally showing on Becky's face, as she fought back fresh tears. Cullen felt his stomach drop. “If... if you don't like it-”

“You made this?” she asked, looking up at him. “Your family... they made this for me?” Her tone was one of disbelief, and it finally dawned on him.

She had told him once, after he'd asked, that some members of her family might object to their romance. Even though it didn't matter to her, it was something else entirely when they arrived at Skyhold, and she had to tell them in person about her relationship. He hadn't been there for that, since he'd been in South Reach at the time, visiting his sister. When he'd returned, he was introduced to her parents and eldest siblings. There was a polite curiosity from her brother and sister, and he actually managed a few interesting conversations with the eldest. From her parents... cold indifference. A politeness that in no uncertain terms would never amount to more than the most minimal effort. He never asked what was said, and could tell from Becky's demeanor that she would never willingly bring it up. He respected that, as much as he wished he could help.

Then his family arrived a few days later, and they embraced her completely. His mother doted on her, Mia doted on him, and they spent an entire night playing Wicked Grace, culminating in a drinking contest between his father and Dorian. (Father won, of course.)

Becky wiped the tears from her face. “I'm sorry,” Cullen said quietly. “I didn't mean to-”

“No,” she cut him off. “This is beautiful, really. I'm just...” she shook her head.

Acceptance. The one thing she wanted from her family that they couldn't give her, now finding it so freely from his. Cullen gently slid the ring onto her finger. “I promise you, you will always have someone who loves you as you are,” he vowed. He kissed her nose, and she couldn't help but smile. “Thank you,” she replied, taking a deep breath. “Let's get back to work then, shall we?”

Nodding, he offered his arm. “My lady.” Together they walked back inside, ready to face their friends and guests, ready for their life to change again. For the better.

 

THANK YOU! Please review! :)


End file.
